Objects as varied as medicine tablets and data-gathering devices are typically delivered into the primary gastrointestinal passage of the body by swallowing. Such objects may also be placed surgically into selected locations in the body. However, each of these methods has limitations and drawbacks. For example, swallowed items generally have a limited dwell time within the body before being eliminated and are either dispersed throughout the body after absorption into the bloodstream (if soluble/absorbable) or are confined to the primary gastrointestinal passage. However, there are body locations outside of the primary passage of the gastrointestinal tract where it may be advantageous to place various medical devices/objects. Open surgical techniques can be used for such placement, but present well-known risks including surgical process trauma/stress to the patient body and the likelihood of infection. Therefore, there is a need for a device and method for delivering objects into passages of the body.